customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaye Northmore (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Shaye Elizabeth Northmore is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Shaye has green eyes and blonde hair. She has long, straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Shaye's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Shaye wields a blue version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Shaye wields a blue version of Fuzoroi. Fighting Style Shaye uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Shaye throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Shaye punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Costume 1 (Playful Girl) Shaye wears a blue off the shoulder jacket with a long tail at the back and straps connected with a collar, blue panties, and blue stilettos. Costume 2 (Prom Night) Shaye wears a blue off the shoulder dress that reaches below her ankles and has a slit on the right side, white gloves, and blue stilettos. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Playful Girl) Name: Shaye Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (09,19) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (25,19) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (21,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (25,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 21,19 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Shaye is one of the most sweetest, playful, and cheerful girls in Soul Calibur. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Shaye's Weapon Pose (Costume 1) (SC3).jpg 20150930 190654.jpg|Shaye's 1P costume 20150930_190711.jpg|Shaye's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150930 190719.jpg|Shaye's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150930 190725.jpg|Shaye's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150930 190730.jpg|Shaye's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h55m36s156.png|Shaye (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h56m09s30.png|Shaye (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h56m50s137.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h56m56s216.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h57m06s10.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h57m47s209.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-08h58m00s62.png|Shaye (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters